


Vault 81, Time to Heal

by ChisiRei



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Injury, M/M, Slow Build, Top Danse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChisiRei/pseuds/ChisiRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince and Danse were injured by a pack of Super Mutants. Danse is critically injured and Vince finds Vault 81 and they get some time to heal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vault 81, Time to Heal

When Vince saw the tell tale lay out of a Vault entrance he almost sobbed in relief. He was limping in his power armor, and Danse was heavy. The screen in his helmet flashed over and over at him that he was carrying too much weight and he cussed at it every time the red lettering flashed up on his yellow tinted display. 

They’d been ambushed by a pack of super mutants and there had been just a few too many for them to handle without back up. Danse had gone down and it had taken Vince’s last three grenades to finish the group off. Danse had been unconscious for several hours but hadn’t been able to walk on his own for over a day. Really, he was unsure about how much time had passed; Vince had stopped looking at the clock on his display. He was tired of walking, he was tired of carrying his commanding officer, he wanted to eat the mutt chops in his bag and pass out. 

Vince lightly dropped his commanding officer and winced as he heard the power armor crack where it was damaged. He’d fix it in the vault if there was a set up for it. He limped over to the opening dock and plugged his PipBoy in, typing away at the controls until the lock clicked and then stuck. He looked up at the door and frowned. The other vaults he’d come across hadn’t stuck like this. He tried again to open the door, before he could put the codes back in the intercom clicked on. 

“What do you want, outsider?” a harsh voice asked, he could hear the malice dripping from the man’s tone. 

“Supplies… and medical assistance… my friend and I are injured and ran out of most of our supplies.” Vince leaned on the control panel heavily. 

“How many of you?” the question was clipped and to the point. 

“Two, myself and Paladin Danse.” He closed his eyes, begging the vault dweller silently to just shut up and open the door. 

“Officer, who is it?” a kinder woman’s voice came over the speaker then, “traders?” she continued. 

“Some outsider needing supplies and medical help,” the officer replied. 

“Stand down officer,” the woman’s voice got louder “what kind of supplies do you need?” 

Vince ran through his display to look over the list of what he had in his pack still. A few meals worth of mutt chops, a couple stimpacks and some mentals he’d never use. 

“Anything you can spare. We’re heading back to the Boston Airport, but my friend… he’s really hurt. We need the medical help more than the supplies.” 

The speaker was quiet with just a hum for several minutes before the woman sighed and he could hear her shift something near the speaker. 

“How about this, you help us, we’ll help you,” it sounded like an offer she had given to lots of people. 

“Deal. What do you need?” Vince answered quickly. 

“Fusion cores. Three of them,” she said, “if you bring us three we’ll let you in and get you the help you need.” Vince smiled, heaving a sigh of relief. Their suits ran on the cores and between the two of them they had eighteen cores on them. 

“I have those now,” he answered almost too quickly. “I can give you three of them no problem.” He took a long pause “what will you use them for?” really he didn’t care, but they were hard to come by these days. Since he had become a Knight in the Brotherhood of Steel they seemed to come easier, but it had taken him several missions to accumulate that many. And he only had that many because he almost never wore his power armor. 

“Wonderful. I’m opening the vault now, meet me inside and I’ll get the cores from you and have someone escort you to the medical bay.” The speaker clicked off and Vince stepped back, watching the vault slid open. He’d seen this sight several times since leaving his own vault now, but it never ceased to amaze him how VaultTec had built these massive structures. 

“Come on Danse,” he said mostly to himself as he picked the man back up, groaning under the weight of the heavy army the larger man wore. He walked down the steps and across the dirt patch to the entrance of the vault where he saw a small group of people in their vault uniforms waiting for them. A red haired woman stepped forward as he got onto the platform and smiled. 

“I am the Overseer… it is lovely to meet you,” she looked them both over and smiled softer “you do look quite a bit roughed up.” She motioned for a man in a doctor’s coat to come forward and look at Danse. Vince wanted to jump between them, a habit he’d picked up in the month he’d been out of Vault 111. But he stopped himself and turned his attention back to the Overseer. 

“My name is Vince… this is Danse,” he motioned to the unconscious man and held the release valve on his power armor. It hissed open and he slid out of the back and opened his bag, really he was glad he’d been used to carrying military tack bags before he’d gone into the cryo chambers 200 years ago, he carried so much around any more. He pulled out the three fusion cores and handed them over. “The cores,” he offered a slight smile and tucked the bag away once again and climbed back into the armor and shut the back. 

“Thank you. Our mechanical engineers will be grateful for this,” she paused “I’ve never seen an outsider in a vault uniform before.” Vince had almost forgotten he wore one under his Brotherhood armor. He gave a slight laugh. 

“I was in a vault too,” he paused, wondering how much to tell her. He always had this dilemma any more, sure the cryo chamber wasn’t farfetched. But no one liked to believe he was 200 years older than anyone else around. 

“Which on?” she prodded. 

“111.” He watched as the doctor hit the release button on Danse’s power armor. He had only seen the man out of it once before and he found himself running his eyes over him. There was very little blood, luckily. He had learned the hard way that it was difficult to clean the inside of his armor and the technicians on the Prydwyn were never happy to get bloody armor to look over. He realized though, that the damage Danse had suffered had to be mostly internal then. More than his versatile Stimpacks could have fixed anyway. 

“Haven’t heard of that one before…” she looked him over “are there many other people there?” 

Vince shook his head “all dead... we were in cryo chambers. Frozen when the first bombs hit 200 years ago.” He watched for her reaction and her eyes went wide like everyone’s did. She composed herself quickly. 

“That’s unfortunate.” Vince had to agree with her words and shrugged, “I survived some how…. as did my son and late wife. Someone unfroze our pods and took him and killed her. I was refrozen for a few more years. I found out just a few days ago.” He offered a humorless laugh. 

Danse was out of his sight now and he was itching to get out of his armor and find the medical bay and stay by his commanding officer’s side. 

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Vince started but was looking toward the hallway that the doctor and nurse had taken Danse “but can I…” the overseer followed his gaze and gasped softly. He picked up Danse’s armor, it was only barely lighter without the man in it. 

“Oh, yes sorry! Let me show you to the room you two will share while you receive the medical care… and then to the bay.” She handed the fusion cores off to a man in welding goggles and led Vince through radiation scanners that loudly hummed as he walked through them. He was fairly clear of the radiation right now, and the scientist at the end tried to stop him before being shushed by the overseer. 

The room that he was led to was slightly worn down but had a large bed in it and a table with a small kitchenette. He set Danse’s armor against the wall and took his own off again, grabbing only his rifle and sliding it across his back. He didn’t go anywhere with out it. The overseer didn’t question him on it as she led him through a few hallways and down an elevator before walking into the med bay. 

“Here it is… if you need anything let me know Vince. I’ll be in my office.” She offered him a soft smile before leaving. He didn’t watch her go. 

Danse was pale, his uniform had been stripped off other than his faded pants, his chest was covered in bruising and his left arm was bent at a weird angle. Vince swallowed harshly and took a seat on the medical bed across from him, watching the doctor work in silence. 

\--- 

Vince woke to a loud groan next to him. He sat upright quickly, hand reaching for the gun at his side, he breathed a sigh when he saw it was just Danse waking up, groggy and likely still under the affects of the old world pain killers the doctor had used on him. He smiled at the man and pushed his own hair up out of his face. He’d taken advantage of the vault water being radiation free and taken a proper shower like he hadn’t been able to get in a while and put a hand on Danse’s shoulder lightly. 

“We’re safe Danse,” he said softly, his own voice laced with sleep. 

“I feel like I was hit with a missile and the missile won” Danse groaned again and tried to sit up, hissing in pain. Vince grabbed his shoulder lightly and pressed the man back down. 

“Your armor was pierced by a missile and a super mutant pack,” Vince tried to make it sound funny, but he knew they’d both almost died. “I’m sorry Paladin” he said softly and looked the man over. His eyes were still closed, but his thick brown hair was clean and sticking up every which way. 

“Why are you apologizing? We were serving our duty as members of the Brotherhood by engaging the scum,” he more slowly sat himself up, sliding his hips up as he did so to sit next to Vince. He opened his eyes and looked at Vince. 

“Well I should have scoped out how many were there… that is my job as the recon and stealth guy” he cracked a smile, blue eyes meeting Danse’s brown. “I almost got us killed.” 

Danse gave a soft laugh, letting his head fall back. He looked around then and looked back to Vince. “Where are we?” He let his eyes roam over Vince’s injuries, taking note of them with out asking why they were both in sleep pants that weren’t theirs. Vince though he saw a bit of color line the younger man’s cheeks, but couldn’t be sure. 

“Vault 81,” Vince said simply “My PipBoy picked up a possible location here that we could recuperate at, turned out to be a vault.” He got up and limped over to the sink and got a glass, filling it and coming back to Danse and sitting on the edge of the bed. “The doctor told me you’d likely feel dehydrated. He used old world pain killers while they were fixing you up.” He held the cup up to Danse’s lips and smiled as the man slowly drank with his help. 

“Do we have RadAway?” he asked lowly as he sipped the water more heavily after the first few drinks. He went to take the cup to drink him self, but found his main hand was heavily bandaged and scowled at it, as if the limb had personally offended him. The look was always kind of adorable to Vince. 

“We don’t need it in here. Their food and water are radiation free.” He set the cup on the table next to the bed and pushed his hair behind his ear. It felt weird being down again, touching his shoulders and jaw. He watched Danse in silence as the man seemed to assess their situation. 

“The VaultTec corporation used these places to preform terrible experiments on human subjects,” Danse looked up, meeting Vince’s eyes again. 

“They did.” Vince broke the eye contact and pushed his hair back again. 

“I suppose you know that better than anyone,” Danse muttered and shifted awkwardly. Vince was struck with Danse’s presence out of his armor, he could tell the man was only in his mid thirties, but awkward shifting and the way he’d look away when ever Vince met his gaze. 

“Yeah. I do, and that’s why I’m looking for my son.” He patted Danse on the leg. 

“Can we leave?” Danse asked and looked up at Vince with his face clear again. He looked toward the sliding door that separated them from the rest of the vault. 

“No. I need to repair our armors, and we both need to heal… but mostly you. You have a broken rib and a serious compound fracture in your arm.” Vince glanced at Danse and laughed when he found the man all but pouting. 

“Can I have my own bed at least?” Danse muttered a bit and shifted, looking at how close Vince was and back up at the man. 

 

“This was the only room they had available. This vault is nearly at capacity.” He gave a slight smile. “I’m small enough next to you that the bed isn’t too small,” Vince leaned in and kissed Danse’s cheek, grinning a bit at how bright the man was now blushing. “We can keep each other warm. We’re soldiers, sharing a bunk isn’t that weird.” 

Danse looked at him with wider eyes then and his uninjured hand moved up and touched his cheek where he’d been kissed. Vince smiled at him and watched quietly while the man went through what had happened. 

“How long are we here?” the question was asked lowly, Danse’s eyes on his own lap.

“Two, maybe three weeks… It’s not uncommon for two man teams to go missing for a few. And you need to recuperate. I’m only lucky I have enough scrap on me to fix our armor enough to be field ready,” he paused “and you always get on me about the ‘junk’ I collect.” He smiled at Danse and got up, grabbing his vault suit and changing with no issue in front of the other. He could feel Danse’s eyes on his every move and had to rein himself in and dress as if he didn’t like it. They were both soldiers. This was nothing new. 

“I’m going to get you something to eat, stay put.” He waved a bit and walked out the door. 

\--- 

The days bled into a week slowly for Vince, and he could tell Danse was getting irritable. The man was not doing well with being stuck underground, out of his armor and not shooting things. Vince did his best to entertain him but they were both getting tired of it. The first several days Vince would leave for a couple hours to borrow tools and some supplies to fix their armor and it had only ended up taking him two days to finish it, so both of their fully repaired suits sat in the corner of the room, the mask on his own staring at them. He imagined the armor was just as fed up with the situation as they were. 

“Vince,” Danse’s voice cut through his thoughts and he looked over, humming his assent to listen. “Are you sure it’s only been one week?” The man was almost whining and Vince let out a laugh. If he weren’t so fond of the man he would have been more than tired of this question already. He got up from the table and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Danse. 

“Yes, Danse. I am sure it has been only one week,” he pushed the open button down sleep shirt that the man wore and looked over the bruising on his chest. “The doctor is impressed with how quickly your ribs are healing up… the break wasn’t bad here, from what he said, but you’re healing faster than most do. Your arm however still needs more time.” Vince ran his fingers along the yellowish remains of the nasty bruising the man had sported a week ago. He seemed lost in his inspection as his hand slid over the other man’s pectoral muscle he earned a hiss from his touch and stopped; he’d been reaching out another hand to touch as well. He pulled both hands back as if burned and looked up at Danse. 

“Sorry…did I hurt you?” He met Danse’s eyes and realized how close he’d moved. He was on his knees next to the taller man and they were face to face, only inches apart. He could feel Danse’s breath on his lips and itched to close the space between them. 

“No,” Danse’s voice was tight and his eyes hyper focused on Vince’s. “You didn’t hurt me.” He licked his lips and his eyes darted down to Vince’s lips and back up. Vince took it as an invitation and leaned in, kissing Danse firmly, his hands tangling into the Paladin’s thick hair. 

Danse seemed to approve as he tangled the fingers of his uninjured hand into Vince’s hair and pulled him closer. With out breaking the kiss Vince use the incentive of being pulled closer to crawl onto Danse’s lap and sit across his strong thighs. He groaned into the kiss at the feeling of the more muscular man under him. 

Their kissed kept going until Vince’s lungs burned for air and he pulled back gasping, eyes on Danse’s as the other man seemed to barely be winded by the kiss. He smiled at Danse, licking his own lips and pressing their foreheads together and sliding closer, his hands moving to Danse’s jaw, stroking against his rough beard and lightly kissing him again. The kiss became two, and then three, each more desperate than the last; Vince bit Danse’s lip lightly and sucked. He was left groaning happily with Danse repeated the action. He was careful of injuries as he slid himself more solidly on Danse’s lap and grinned at the soft, pleased gasp the other man made. 

“Vince, Knight Vince…” Danse started, licking his lips and leaning away, eyes moving back up to Vince’s. They held each other’s gazes for a long moment before the man continued. “We should stop… The Brotherhood doesn’t look kindly upon commanding officers doing… this with their soldiers,” the man cleared his throat and looked down where Vince was slowly sliding his hands down Danse’s chest, eyes focused on the Paladin while he spoke, but very against what he was saying. 

“Paladin,” Vince said in but a whisper as he turned his wrist, sliding his hand between them and palming Danse’s firming length. “We are the only Brotherhood soldiers here. Locked in a room together, hundreds of miles away from our base…” he smiled as Danse groaned, head falling back against the head board as his hips pressed up into the hand on him. “We don’t have to share this with anyone else.” Vince whispered in his ear and kissed down his neck lightly, nipping at his collarbone.  
“Vince… You’re going to drive me mad.” Danse said with a laugh to his tone before giving a louder moan as Vince slid a hand into the sleep pants the man wore and properly wrapping his hand around him. 

“Good.” Vince answered soflty before kissing the Paladin again. He moved his hand between them slowly while they kissed again, more languid and carefully than before. Danse moaned into their kisses and the sound reverberated against Vince’s tongue and teeth and made him more eager for Danse. 

He broke the kiss and shifted back off his lap and slid off the bed, he shushed the larger man when Danse made a sound of protest and tried to pull him back. Vince pushed the shirt off Danse’s shoulders and over the cast carefully. When he stepped back tugged the zipper on his vault suit down, shoving he blue clothe off his shoulders. Danse stopped resisting the change when Vince stood up and stripped the rest of the way down, letting his PipBoy and the clothes hit the floor. 

He crawled back onto the bed and tugged Danse’s pants off, less carefully than he had the man’s shirt and let his eyes run over his legs. In the week they’d been here he’d seen Danse naked plenty of times. But never like this. Their situation was no longer two soldiers in the same platoon changing clothes or helping his injured friend out; Danse was hard and bigger than Vince had anticipated. He licked his lips as he glanced up, meeting Danse’s eyes. He gave a grin and crawled back onto the bed, pushing Danse’s legs apart and kneeling between them, running his tongue up the underside of the length. 

“Vince… fuck,” Danse’s hand was quickly in his hair again as Vince kissed up the length. He focused on the feeling of the man under his touch, running his tongue around the head of the cock as he got to the tip. Danse’s skin was soft along his length, and Vince wasn’t sure if it was because this was the first man he’d been with in over two hundred years and he’d forgotten how another man felt, or if Danse was exceptional. He wanted it to be the second. He looked up as he took the head into his mouth and sucked softly. The look on Danse’s face alone was worth the ache he knew he’d get in his jaw later. 

Danse had his head tipped back, mouth half open, enjoying the feeling of Vince’s mouth. His fingers stroked over the strands of his hair, while the firm presence of his hand made it known that he wouldn’t let Vince up with out protest. Vince was happy to oblige. He closed his eyes and slid his hands slowly but firmly over the majority of Danse’s length while sucking on the tip firmly but slowly, tongue lathing against him and around the head in a careful pattern. He kept that movement up for several long minutes before he started to take more of the length into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly until he had all of Danse that would fit in his mouth. He groaned happily and pulled back up, repeating the movement until Danse’s hips started to press up firmly each time he took more. Vince grabbed the other man’s hips and pressed down. 

“Eager?” he asked breathlessly as he pulled up, lapping at him slowly and looking up. He could feel his own cheeks, flushed bright and he knew his lips were swollen from the stretch of Danse. He half sat up, licking his lips and continuing to move his hand over the slicked length. 

“Vince… why did you stop?” Danse asked, eyes glazed with lust, he’d bitten his own lip to a light bleed at he center and Vince leaned in, kissing the blood away and licking his own lips clean. 

“Because you were trying to take control,” he grinned at him playfully. “You’re my commanding officer… but I’m your elder,” he spoke against his ear. He slid his second hand around Danse and slowly stroked him. “And I want more than just you in my mouth Danse.” He grabbed Danse’s good hand and slid it down making the man stroke himself slowly while he moved over to his bag, digging around in it until he found a small container of lubricant. It wasn’t exactly ideal, meant more for machinery and moving gears than sex. But it would do. He couldn’t exactly go out and buy something. He’d had to make due with less before the war and he was not going to deal with just blowing the other man. 

He watched Danse as he stroked himself, obeying Vince’s silent command. Vince crawled back onto the bed, just out of Danse’s reach and leaned against the cold foot board, hissing at the temperature of the metal before he spread his thighs wide, letting Danse see how affected he was himself, hard and near leaking while he opened the container of lubricant and slicked his fingers. He made a show of stroking his own length, slowly from tip to base for Danse to see before he shifted and slid a hand down, massaging his own balls lightly, groaning as the light pleasure eased some of his own lust to a manageable level. 

Danse’s eyes were hyper focused on his hands, his own hand slowly working over his own length while Vince’s hand crept further back, circling his own entrance, slicked fingers making it easier as he pressed a finger into himself. He groaned lowly, head falling back as he pressed his longest finger as far as he could and slowly started moving it in him self. He had a tight grip on the lube bottle at his side. He took his time, stroking his own inner walls with his slick finger. He pulled it back a moment later, hissing at the loss of it as he added more lube to his fingers and met Danse’s eyes again. 

He pressed two fingers back into himself; sure he’d heard a small moan from Danse as he watched. He’d never been this bold before, stretching himself while another man watched, obviously enjoying it. His previous lovers had all done it for him, and usually not well enough. But this was something he’d never forget, the hunger in Danse’s eyes, the way his hand tightened on his own base when Vince pressed his fingers further into himself. Danse was moving his own hand slowly, mimicking the speed in which Vince was moving his fingers. Vince was only becoming more aroused by the man in front of him the longer he worked himself, getting himself ready to take the impressive girth Danse had. 

“Vince…” Danse’s voice was hoarse and desperate, “I want you.” Vince growled, needing Danse just as much. He’d gotten a third and fourth finger into himself, and had stretched well enough that he was sure Danse wouldn’t hurt him too much when he took him in. 

“I need you,” Vince countered and crawled across the bed to the larger man, lightly slapping his hand away from his cock and slicked the man, paying extra attention to the head of his cock with the lubricant before capping the bottle and dropping it off the side of the bed. 

He moved over his lap once more and kissed Danse hungrily while he held him, guiding the length to his own entrance and pressing back against it. He groaned loudly while he took the length in. It took him several long minutes to lower himself completely onto Danse and he was gasping, moaning softly as he finally had the other man fully inside him. Vince tangled his hands very heavily into Danse’s hair, he was sure it had to hurt the other man but he couldn’t gather himself to care about that. He’d worry later. 

Danse didn’t seem to mind though, especially as Vince lifted his hips and rolled them back down, slowly beginning to move over the other man. He gave low ragged breaths against Danse’s jaw, biting and sucking along the rough skin. He didn’t want to stop ever, but he could already tell that he wouldn’t last as long as he’d like to. Danse felt too good in him, under him, skin on skin. He groaned, not resisting at Danse’s hand came up and tugged him back into their kiss, biting his lower lip. He let Danse lead the kiss, his own mind distracted as he kept his own hips moving, riding the other man in short but hard thrusts. 

They moved that way, heavy and slow until Vince couldn’t take the pace any more, he broke their kiss and grabbed Danse’s shoulders, lifting himself faster, bringing himself down at the perfect angle, the blunt head of Danse’s cock managed to hit his prostate just so every time he came down and he found himself moaning loudly, keening the other man’s name under his breath, thighs beginning to shake. He wrapped a hand around his own length until Danse’s hand swatted him away and took over. Vince looked down at Danse and met his eyes. They were both so close, he could see the look on Danse’s face as the man tried to roll his hips to meet Vince’s movements. 

“Vince… Please,” Danse started, his voice heavy and rough with lust and need, close to orgasm. Vince moaned louder, the sound music to his ears. And Danse stroked him at the perfect moment and he found his voice catching, his hips thrusting against Danse’s battle roughened hand, leaving his streaked orgasm across Danse’s stomach. He felt more than anything Danse follow, buried deep inside him. He groaned lowly at the feeling of being filled by Danse’s warm release. 

They sat that way, together and coming down from their release for several long minutes before Vince slowly moved off the other man and laid down next to him, catching his breath, his forehead pressed against Danse’s muscular chest. 

“Does this mean you’re mine?” Danse whispered in his ear. Vince smiled against his chest and instead of answering bit just below his collarbone hard enough to bruise. He heard Danse hiss and kissed the spot where he knew there would be a fresh bruise come morning. Danse laughed lowly and kissed the top of his head.


End file.
